


You've got to be kidding me

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lovesquare, Marinette is in denial, Reveal, adrien is in love, nino is done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "You've got to be kidding me." Nino grumbled."What?""Do you not see it?" He nearly yelled."See what?" Marinette whispered."The difference between her and you.""He looks at her like she's the prettiest girl in the world.... I'm just a friend.""Yeah, no." Nino shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. He looks at her like she's the prettiest girl in the world, but the way he looks at you," Nino smiles softly, "its like magic."





	You've got to be kidding me

"You're amazing." Adrien smiled, eating a fresh croissant, courtesy of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

"No, you're amazing. I wouldn't be passing physics without you."

"And I wouldn't have pastries without you."

"Its a win-win situation." She smiled.

"We really should hang out more Marinette."

"You're only saying that because you want free food." She teased. Finally, she was over her stutter and could talk to Adrien like a normal human.

"No, I'm serious. I love you. You're a great friend."

"Thanks." She coughed as he said he loved her. "I love being your... friend."

"Do you want to maybe get some coffee together? How does Saturday sound?" Adrien looked through his schedule, "my morning is free."

"Yeah, I don't have anything then."

"Great," Adrien held out his fist. "It's a date then. A study date."

She bumped his fist. "Yep!" 

"Cool! Well, I've got to get to class, see you around, study buddy." Adrien left the locker room and walked towards the hallway.

"See you." Marinette waved, before turning to Nino and sighing. "So many mixed signals."

"I thought he was being really clear Mari."

"He wasn't. First he says he loves me... as a friend. Then 'it's a date.' Why do I keep getting my hopes up like this?"

"What if you actually talked to him?"

Marinette snorted. "Imagine that. I'd die."

"It's not that bad."

"It could be." She shook her head. "I'd rather be his friend than make things awkward between us."

"But what if it wasn't awkward."

"That's a big what if. I'd rather not take that chance."

"He really does like you, you know." Nino nudged Marinette. "Maybe you should say something."

"I could never. You know I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. You're his favorite person."

"There's a million things to be scared of." Marinette started to count on her fingers, "I'm scared of rejection, embarrassing myself in front of him, somehow falling and getting injured, oh and of course the fact that he's in love with Ladybug."

"But you are Ladybug." Nino replied with a deadpan look.

"I know. And you know. But he doesn't know that."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"I'm not going to tell him before we date."

"That's fair."

"And I can't tell him before I tell Chat. I may love Adrien, but Chat is my partner. Also I might love him too. Its all very complicated. I can't tell him."

"You told me."

"Not on purpose. I can't let him know. It would complicate things too much."

"I feel like it would actually simplify things for him." 

"I want him to like me for me, not Ladybug."

"But you are Ladybug."

"That's besides the point."

"If he rejects you for you, then he's the idiot."

"But he doesn't love me."

"Yes he does."

"As a friend." Marinette insisted.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nino grumbled.

"What?"

"Can you not see it?" He nearly yelled.

"See what?" Marinette whispered.

"The difference between her and you."

"Oh I see the difference alright." Marinette frowned. "I'm not that blind."

"What difference do you see?"

"He looks at Ladybug like she's the prettiest girl in the world.... I'm just a friend." Marinette scowled. "It's like he's so obsessed with her that he can't see me."

"Yeah, not even close." Nino smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I'm talking about."

Nino shook his head. "You've got it all wrong. He looks at her like she's the prettiest girl in the world, but the way he looks at you," Nino smiled softly, "its like magic."

"So what do I do?"

"You want my advice?"

"Of course."

"Chase him down right now before class. He couldn't have gone that far. Tell him exactly how you feel and turn that study date into a date."

"Or I could just not say anything..."

"He's already made the first move Mari, you just have to join the game."

"But if I tell him how I feel I could get rejected..."

"And if you don't, you'll always be asking 'what if?' It's better to know." 

"Youre right. I'm going to tell Adrien Agreste that I love him." Marinette slammed her locker door shut and froze.

"Hi." Adrien waved awkwardly from the other side.

Marinette turned around and glared. "Nino. Did you know about this?"

Nino's eyes widened. "Oh would you look at that. I have to go. Now. Bye!" He waved and ran down the hallway.

Marinette growled. "I will kill you Lahiffe."

"I'd rather you didn't do that." Adrien chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I feel like that could really put a damper on our relationship."

"Ill think about it." She winked. 

"So...."

"Did you hear everything I said?"

"Yeah. I'm still processing."

"Should I give you a minute... or?"

"No. Please stay." He grabbed her hand. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Adrien. Its okay." She braced herself for rejection. "I know how you feel about Ladybug."

"Yeah.. I heard that part too." He blushed.

"$h¡T." Marinette swore under her breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't have been talking so loud. You can't tell anyone."

"Yeah of course. I wouldn't."

"I'm trusting you with my biggest secret Adrien."

"I know."

"How are you so calm?"

"Because.... I'm about to trust you with my biggest secret, and I'm actually panicking on the inside."

"What?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng I love you. I really do. I love all of you. Even when you're clumsy and a mess I love you. Will you go on a date with me?"

"Of course I will." She threw her arms around him.

"I just have to tell you one more thing."

"What is it?"

"There's no one else here, right?" Adrien looked around the room. "Okay..uhh. Plagg, Claws out."

Marinette gasped as he was surrounded by a magical light. "You. It was you all along?"

"I know. I can't believe that I was in love with you, but I felt guilty that I also liked you." He chuckled. 

"I rejected you, for you?" Marinette snorted. "God. We really were made for each other."

"Yeah. We were." 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "I'm sorry that I told Nino before I told you." 
> 
> "Nah it's okay." Adrien replied. 
> 
> "I always meant to tell you first."
> 
> "So did I."
> 
> "Oh?"
> 
> "Alya figured me out a while ago. She's been using the Ladybug to lead people away from my identity."
> 
> "That's... really smart actually. I should do that. Nino just helps me make excuses for being gone during Akuma attacks."
> 
> "Yeah. We were made for each other."
> 
> "Stop being so cute."
> 
> "No u."
> 
> "You're a model."
> 
> "Yeah, but you are cuter."
> 
> "Aww babe."
> 
> "Babe."
> 
> *fistbump*


End file.
